Luciérnagas
by Ryna Vratasky
Summary: UA. Esta es la historia de mi muerte. Tal vez esta oración puede sonar un poco deprimente, pero, no se preocupen. En realidad, lo que me ocurrió fue un tanto divertido. Cuando ustedes sepan lo que paso puede que les de risa… o lastima.
_Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador._

Hacia mucho que no le echaba una larga mirada al cielo.

Antes, cuando era pequeña solia recostarme en el jardin de la casa, sentir el pasto recien cortado debajo de mi espalda y tratar de encontrarle forma a las nubes. A veces me imaginaba que veia un conejo esponjoso, un borrego o quizar un cachorro.

Ahora, estoy tirada de espaldas sobre el concreto. Sintiendo dolor en varias partes de mi cuerpo y percibiendo que un liquido caliente sale a borbotones de mi pierna y tiñe el pavimento de escarlata, no hago mas que buscar nubes en el cielo. Pero lo unico que puedo encontrar son los ojos verdes del escoses que me observan como si fuese lo mas preciado en su vida. Las lagrimas que apenas y puede contener hacen que sus orbes tengan un brillo especial.

Si aun fuera una niña, diria sin dudarlo que parecen un par de luciernagas.

Siento que el me toma de la mano y recuesta mi cabeza sobre su regazo, estoy quedandome inconsiente y lo unico que alcanzo a escuchar son los mumullos de la multitud que se han acercado a la escena del accidente y muy a lo lejos, lo que parece el sonido de una sirena. Quiza sea una ambulancia.

Esta es la historia de mi muerte.

Si, se que la oracion de arriba puede sonar un poco deprimente, pero, no se preocupen. En realidad, lo que me ocurrio fue un tanto divertido. Cuando ustedes sepan lo que paso puede que les de risa… o lastima.

Pero, para poder relartarles como fue que mori, primero debo decirles de que manera llegue a este mundo.

Hace muchos años, cuando Michael Jackson estaba vivo y MTV aun pasaba musica mis padres se conocieron. Fue durante una convencion de Star Trek en Paris. El, un frances con mejor cabello que el mio, la nariz enorme y aires de Casanova. Ella, una inglesa estirada y sobria que destesto a mi padre desde el instante preciso en que lo vio pero que, luego de dos años de citas raras e inunmerables maratones de la serie original termino casadose con el.

Nadie sabe con exactitud como dos personas totalmente distintas y extrañas terminaron unidas en santo matrimonio. De igual modo, eso no importa ya.

Y es gracias a ello que tengo el dudoso honor de decir que llegue a existir gracias al Sr. Spock y al Capitan James T. Kirk.

La joven pareja se establecio en una ciudad llamada Grenoble y despues de tres años de casados, tuvo lugar mi nacimiento. Mamá me dio a luz en una patrulla. En medio de una trifulca entre Hooligans del New Castle, fanaticos del Bayern Munich y la policia.

¿Como fue que paso eso? La respuesta es sencilla.

Todo ocurrio gracias a Scott y el nulo sentido comun que poseian mis padres en ese momento.

Resulta ser que el amigo de mamá les invito a pasar un fin de semana en su apartamento a las afueras de New Castle para celebrar que habia terminado de pagar su nueva vivienda y oficialmente ya nadie podia echarlo de alli. Por mas revoltoso que fuera.

Bien, un pequeño consejo; no se olviden de ese departamento, tomara relevancia mas adelante.

Mamá, la cual para entonces llevaba varios años sin pisar su tierra natal y manteniendo a duras penas el contacto con sus antiguas amistades, acepto la invitacion. Sin importar que tuviera una enorme barriga o la reputacion de borracho peligroso que ostentaba el escoces. Papá no se opuso porque aparte de querer complacer a su mujer, entendio que cuando se trataba de su esposa no habia nadie que le llevara la contraria.

Asi que, luego de un eterno viaje en avion y pasar del hermoso clima al feo y deprimente, mis padres pudieron llegar. En el aereopuesto les esperaba un tipo pelirrojo con fachas de motero. A sus 19 años tenia una pinta bastante imponente y peligrosa. Mi madre sonrio, mientras que su esposo hizo un mohin de disgusto.

Luego de varios dias relativamente normales, que basicamente consistieron en paseos por la ciudad e idas continuas a un bar-karaoke, el anfitrion practicamente les rogo que lo acompañaran al estadio para poder disfrutar del encuentro entre el New Castle y Bayern Munich.

Una vez mas, el sentido comun y la logica brillaron por su ausencia y ellos accedieron a ir.

El juego empezo y el ambiente estaba tranquilo. El asunto cambio en el trancurso del segundo tiempo. Las rivalidades en las tribunas comenzaron a aparecer en cuanto el equipo aleman empezo a anotar goles. Scott comenzo a beber licor como si no hubiera un mañana y cuando mi padre trataba de disuadirlo para que dejara de tomar, Scott se reia de el y lo llamaba "el inutil del vino". Para el colmo de males, el partido acabo y la seleccion local perdio. Los aficionados perdieron el juicio. El amigo de mi madre no fue la excepcion.

Luego de que agrediera aun par de alemanes que se habian sentado a un lado de ellos, mis padres lograron sacarlo a rastras del lugar, solo para descubrir que las calles estaban invadidas de patrullas y fanaticos enojados. El hombre logro soltarse y comenzo a molestar a los policias, esta vez, lanzandoles toda clase de objetos que encontro, gritandoles groserias y autoproclamandose Diego Armando Maradona.

Gracias a todo ese jaleo y confusion, la Sra Bonnefoy comenzo a sentir contracciones y para el horror de ella, se le rompio la fuente. Los dolores eran atroces y constantes. Se dio cuenta de que no llegaria a un hospital y que yo estaba a nada de nacer.

Entre el asedio de los hinchas y los agentes de policia, papá logro subirla a una patrulla vacia, siendo el unico lugar que se podia catalogar como seguro. Dejo al escoces a su suerte y se concentro en ayudar a su esposa.

A pesar de su aparente calma, lo unico que queria hacer era desmayarse.

¿Recuerdan al par de alemanes al que Scott agredio?

Pues bien, ellos eran los hermanos Beilschmidt, quienes despues de su desagradable encuentro con el hermano de mi madre, estaba deseosos de ajustar cuentas.

Lo unico que encontraron a Alice (mi madre) recostada en el asiento trasero del auto, empapada en sudor y gritando. Papá estaba a minutos de un ataque de panico.

Aquellos alemanes eran univesitarios. El menor estudiaba ingenieria civil, el otro deseaba ser enfermero. Y ese ultimo fue quien tuvo las agallas de traerme al mundo.

Cuando naci, el se encargo de anudar mi cordon umbilical con una agujeta de sus vans y envolverme en la camiseta del bayern que traia su hermano Ludwig.

François (mi padre) me observo unos cuantos segundos, despues se dio de bruces contra el suelo y Gilbert comenzo a devolver el estomago.

Y ahi estaba yo, la recien nacida Francine en brazos de su amorosa y gruñona madre, con un padre inconsiente, el amigo loco que ahora gritaba ser Pelé y un futuro padrino vomitando en la via publica. Lo unico que Ludwig hacia era palmearle la espalda a su hermano y preguntarle si ya habia terminado.

Despues de nacer de manera tan extravagante, lo normal sería que viviera una vida fuera de lo comun pero eso, afortunadamente, no sucedio.

La nueva familia volvio a su hogar y se dedico a vivir una vida relativamente tranquila y normal. Madre siguio dando clases de Inglés para niños de primaria y papá fungia como uno de los muchos abogados que servian en la alcaldia.

Todos los años nos llegaban regalos desde Berlin. La mayoria cortesia de Gilbert "El Padrino" Beilschimidt. Y es que el apodo le quedaba, porque cuando se vestia de manera elegante parecia un completo mafioso. Entre esos presentes (y para la ira del loco pelirrojo) habia siempre una camiseta del Bayern Munich de mi talla.

Como ya dije, las cosas estuvieron de maravila por trece años, hasta que un escandalo de corrupcion se destapo y papá, aunque era inocente, se vio inmiscuido de la peor manera posible.

Lo se.

Eso hasta para mi suena a cliché.

 _Hey, bienvenidos sean a un nuevo fic. Espero que sea de su agrado y muchisimas gracias por leer!_


End file.
